narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SidDarth
Setting up the story page or should I? JetTalk 08:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Signature I love that signature of yours. I can't remember where I've seen it before. Gosh, this is gonna kill me if I don't remember where I saw this... ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 10:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You don't have to change it. But you could have at least asked if you could use it. It really *isses me off when someone blatantly steals my creations. If you had asked, I probably would have been fine with it. So, go ahead and keep it. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:05, September 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Did you use someones template as a base to make yours? (And if you did, whos template did you use as a base?) I wasn't mad about using a template as a base, just curious. And yesh (My way of saying "yes"), I do know Jet'ika. Since you seem like you're actually, sorry, I think I may consider you a friend. :D Anyways, you should make a Chatango account, because our site chat is located here: NF/BFF Chat. I really hope we can be friends, and I hope to see you at the chat. :D ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:19, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Uh, quick question. What is a hostel, or a uni for that matter. And from what you're saying, you know Jet'ika in real life. Is this true, or am I leading myself down a dead end? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you my friend. But, if you're in university, then that means you're 18 or older. Is this true? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I like to ask questions. If you ever feel a question is too personal, just tell me and I'll back off. Dang, now I know I'm the youngest user on NF. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 11:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much, but how did you even end up on Kōtetsu? He isn't linked to anyone's characters. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 12:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ah, that was Hēi. Anyways, thank you for the compliment! :D I see you changed your signature a little. ;) Hmm, another quick question, would you like to see my other characters? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 12:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Seen him, and I really like him so far. Now, these are my characters in order of favourites: :1. Bō Sǐwáng :2. Bakuha Hakoda :3. Kōtetsu Akumu :4. Shoku Hyūga :5. Tenshi Mazuka Although I've been here for awhile, I don't usually make a thousand characters, so I usually pick something and then just let my creativity soar! I'm also a reviewer of articles here, so if you want a review, please just ask. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 12:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So, how did you like 'em? ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 13:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! ^^ Glad you like 'em. I love physics, so I just had to make a physics Hiden Tech. Also, I have this really easy to use Japanese translation site: Nihongodict. It's good for translations, and I have this: Google Translate It gets really good translations as well. Since I have to go, I probably won't be able to talk for the rest of the day. I hope you have a great day! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 13:20, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Aloha, Siddy (Can I call you that?). I was just wondering if you'd like to RP with me sometime. Judging from Haru and your new character being close to completion, you're hitting the stage that you need some RPing experience. So, if you're interested, please just leave a message on my talk page and we'll set everything up. Ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 23:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Darn. Well, then I must think of something else (I have a unique nickname for almost everyone here (Minus a few). Anyways, I think Tarō is an awesome work in progress and can't wait to see him completed. And I had an inquiry; Were you planning on being the only user of Inertia Release, or will you let others make Suzuki clan members with the KG, and then you evaluate the character (This is a common process here on NF) and if it's good enough, the character shall remain (If you need that clearer, I shall try :P) Well, please get back to me when you can. Ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 19:56, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Great! ^^ I already have the perfect character! Well, if you have any objections or questions about the character, please speak now, or forever hold your piece. :P Just kiddin'. If you see any problems or anything, please speak up when you see them. Well, thanks again and ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 20:06, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Here's the character: In'yō Suzuki. I know he's not much yet, but can I please get some feedback? Ciao.! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 22:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much! ^^ And he only hails from Kumogakure because he was adopted and his adoptive parents lived there. So, it's his hometown (As it's the only place he's known as "home"). Ciao! ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 23:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Aloha to you too! ^^ To answer your question, Uchiha are banned, as well as the Sharingan. The reason for this is that the Uchiha were spammed a lot before the new rules, and now any that you see being editted are ones that were before the new rules. So, sorry but you can't create an Uchiha. And I have created two characters on BFF, but I gave them away because I never used them. Why do you ask? Ciao. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 14:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Well, do you know a lot about Bleach, or are you n00b when it comes to Kubo? (Mangaka of Bleach) Because I have this zanapkutō idea that I really don't feel like using. I'd tell you if we could somehow chat without others reading it. Ciao. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 14:43, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Okee doke! Oh, and I have a small request. WOuld you mind writing In'yō Suzuki's Appearance? My brain is fried at the moment, and I don't want to have him sitting there with nothing written. You don't have to, just asking. I could definitely do the other sections after. Ciao. ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 14:58, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't say this earlier. Thank you for helping! ^^ But, my brain is officially fried right now, so I will be taking a break for the next few days. If I do edit, it's probably fixing mistakes or an RP. Once again, thanks. I hope you have a great day! Ciao! ^^ ~ Koukishi, a Wikia Beta Tester User page 18:15, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can make an Akumu clansmen, as long as I supervise the creation. Also, I have to talk about you joining with User:Shiratori Cullen, because Admins have final say on everything. Ciao! ^^ Koukishi.....Talk 19:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, can I use the pictures of Haru you were previously using? Because I see you've changed his appearance and such. So, may I use them, or are you planning to use them for some other character? Koukishi.....Talk 22:16, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Good mornin' (Is it morning where you are?) Siddy. I was wondering if you are willing to do an RP with me. I know you're working on Kenshin and what not, but Taro and Haru look like they're done. So, would you mind having an RP? I'd love to be your first RP on Naruto Fanon! :D ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (God of Mercy, Jihi no Kami) (talk) 17:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll start it, no problem! And I'll be using Bakuha Hakoda. And I think Kenshin looks good. Keep up the good work! ^^ ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 18:31, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Here's the RP: Dangerous Adversaries: Meeting of Haru. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 18:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Aloha, Siddy! It's your turn on our RP. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 19:44, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Your go on the RP, and just post on this talk page, because it's the one I prefer. Also, I don't think I have any problems with Yukai, except the part where Kumo finds him as an asset. Kumo hates all Akumu members, so I don't think staying there is very good. Your choice. But, if he does say there, you need to say he's ridiculed, not a gift or such. Also, thank you for pictures of old Haru! :D :D ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 13:59, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I guess that's fine. ~NOTASTAFF Koukishi (Emperor of Alchemy, Impire na Ailceimic) (talk) 14:50, October 16, 2010 (UTC) While I like the idea, most other users are no incline to do this. I've tried this a few times on NF without much help, so I'll take that as a no for everyone else. As for you, Kenji, and I, we could still have our own story, which I would like. :) If you and Kenji would be alright with that, please let me know. Ciao. れび (talk to Joker!) 17:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, most of our regular users are part of Akatsuki - Dark Rising, which is a closed project (As in that no others may join), and we're just getting into it. But I will make this blog post after this. Anyways, I believe that your posts on our RP were exceptional, by n00b standards. You have a ways to go, but you're great already. :) れび (talk to Joker!) 17:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you tell me how my new character Ōnami looks? I'd be highly appreciative. Also, our blog post is up: Click here. Ciao. れび (talk to Joker!) 19:05, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature... Part Duos! ^^ I think that Sakura should be at least Chūnin, as that would give Ōnami someone to look up to. But, other than that, I have no problem! ^^ Ciao. れび (talk to Joker!) 19:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Gōremu (ゴーレム, Lit. Golem)? Golem is an earth-like entity, so it would work, I believe. れび (talk to Joker!) 19:52, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mind either, although I prefer a sister. But your choice. Also, I have to go, so I won't be on for the rest of the day. Ciao. れび (talk to Joker!) 20:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. I can't see the picture. :::You may use pics from other anime, but it is frowned upon to use pics from the Big Three (Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece). So, I'll have to say no to Luffy. れび (talk to Joker!) 20:33, October 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hey, you should post on my new account, not my old one. And yesh, i think with you gone, Kenji lost interest. You should ask him about it. Also, did you change your signature back? Ciao~ 무극 (talk to Joker!) 02:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem! Like my new signature?! Also, would you please give me your thoughts on this character here? I value your opinion and I'd like to know what you think of him. Ciao~ Hinōmari-sama (talk to Joker!) 02:09, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Thankies! :3 Also, User:Waterkai came up with the Chōmyaku, so you'll have to ask him why he stated Yandere as something of their personality. Hey, did you read Omnipotent? If you haven't, it's fine. Just curious. Well, ciao~ Hinōmaru-sama (talk to Joker!) 02:36, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Thanks, and I'll change that right now. Ciao~ Hinōmaru-sama (talk to Joker!) 02:52, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Uchiha Correction Actually if he lended one of his current Uchiha Jet possesses, Ryujin, Byaku, either one. You can still add/re-do it. You can't create Uchiha or have Sharingan WITHOUT Admin permission, but its ok if Jet lends you the char so you can use it. Fahuem 16:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Seven Swordsmen let me see what u come up with and i guess that is alright, the only thing i ask of u is that the sworsman needs to be a good guy that is all......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 08:20, September 21, 2010 (UTC) he seems fine a good character well balanced and is swordmen material, his current age of 25 is also fine and i will add him to the swordsman page also one last thing is f u could give a little detail about his bladed weapon so i can add it to the swords section of the seven swordsmen page. other than that good work and keep it up u have potential......--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 13:12, September 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah that's alright since my hars swors also does the same thing in this case using lightning chakra as a source, so go with that and list it on his page then i can list it on the swordsmen page........--Master of the Mangekyo Sharingan 13:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello First off, I welcome you to the wiki. I hope you will find entertainment and freedom to unleash all creativity. I have seen some of your articles and I must confess, they are interesting indeed. If you ever feel like asking me a question, do not hesitate, for I am also studying physics and its medicinal relatives in college, regardless of subject, may it be nuclear, genetical, radiation-related, conservative, quantum or macro, you can ask if you feel unsure. Again, welcome to the wiki.The Godfather 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You forgot sexual, shien. XD Kai - Talk 20:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Kai, that was implied, everyone knows it. =w=, btw, come on Fah's chat. The Godfather 20:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, it was directed to the other user who posted, Kai. By the way, fratello, are you Italian? If you are we could get along very well, since I also am. not like we wouldn't if you weren't anyways. The Godfather 12:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, no, scratch that thought, I accidentally put an imaginary "o" and morphed the user page link into "mio casa" which is italian. So, that means, you are Spanish. It's cool, I am also fluent in Spanish.The Godfather 12:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. And if you don't mind, can you come on http://narutofanon.chatango.com/ ? It's really a cool place. The Godfather 12:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :I could give you some help: Burn the ISO, delete the flash cookies, acces the run ---> administration panel so you can change IP and Voila! That would work like a charm, that's how I did to the computers at Harvard in my room anyways. Peace! The Godfather 13:05, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the ISO is burnt because of the need to acces another administration process. so the computer will be like, you just now installed windows. And deleting the flash cookies, or browser cookies, allows the past stored data to be deleted so you won't have the wbsite blocked anymore. And you could scratch the administration pannel thought, just donload a program that allows you to change IPs. Oh yeah, those are not steps for a single thing, they are 3 different plans. Hope one works at least. :) The Godfather 13:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :If those two did not work, don't burn the ISO, it most likely won't be any good. The Godfather 13:46, September 23, 2010 (UTC) wanna rp hey whats up my name is derekmatthews33 i was wondering do you want to rp with me i will be using Yori Nara i could make the thread so message me back if you want to rp or not later. Derekmatthews33 13:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC)derekmatthews33 /* hello this is shirokei1 */ hello i would like to know if you would join Akeru?Shirokei1 07:32, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Akeru is a group of unique ninja that have been gather by my main ninja Buddha with the goal of peace at all cost, they are basically trying to stop all crimes and bring forever peace to the world even if it means there destruction.(the Akeru main page will be up soon with a members list and the users of the characters)Shirokei1 08:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) its all good i under stand. also 1 questine i see your working on a sharingan user how did you get permission to make a character with that no one gives permission for somthing like that.Shirokei1 12:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the info on the Sharingan i'm making a genin Hyuga and i was thinking it would be great to have a Uchiha to be his rival can your new character be his rival?Shirokei1 09:28, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok then thanks for all the info and have fun with your story.Shirokei1 10:04, October 8, 2010 (UTC) The Ugly New Wiki Look Yea were trying to fix that problem as soon as possible. :/ Just use Monaco until they remove the option for now. Sorry. ._. --Fahuem 17:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Cheers! Hey dude, 'course I remember you! I'm workin' on my first Genin ninja right now for the story I've got planned. Thanks for the welcome, man. And thanks for the offer. If I've got any questions, I'll throw 'em your way :) Again, thanks for the welcome man. Kenji Hiroshi 10:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man. I'll give ya the link as soon as I flesh out his article a bit and add a bit of info. Kenji Hiroshi 10:20, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, I got the basic's of his character done along with his starting abilities, fears, weaknesses and limitations etc. All I've gotta add is his background which will be described when I start my story. Here he is, Kenji Nagakura, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 20:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks for the comments, dude. I decided on the Two-tails because I wanted to get away from the higher numbered beats and go for somethin' a little weaker, but still strong. I'd be up for the team idea, Sid. Makes things a lot easier when you're makin' a story, 'cause there's a lot more to refrence and what not. And then there's the whole Jinchūriki thing and Kage postions. They fill easier with multiple people the same way the Gotei 13 does. I've got a few ideas for Kage's, Sensei's and other powerful Ninja, but I'll need some time gettin' 'em all organised into somethin' that has the semblance of an article. I only came up with Kenji and Gray two days ago, and it was pretty spur of the moment :) But I'd be up for the idea, but I'd say the personal stories would be better than a common idea. Right now, over on BFF, the members of Gravity Force are plannin' a tournament as a meetin' point. We could have our own stories follow their own route and then cross over into each others at times as well like we're for doin' with the tournament. Good idea, dude! Kenji Hiroshi 16:33, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We can't take full credit, dude. The Gravity Force started because three of us shared a Kido page and a fourth wanted in on it. But we'll get some others together and see what happens. You probably know the Naruto community better than I do. The only guys I've spoken to over here so far are yourself, Koukishi, Cullen and Lavi :) I'll get the ideas for a few jutsu drawn up as well and post 'em either later on, or tomorrow. As of right now, I've got an RP to finish over on BFF, so I'll talk to ya later, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 16:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Heya Dude Nice to hear from ya again, dude. Wow, you were gone for a pretty long time lol. About the team though. I've given all my work over to my little bro, so any of the major decisions about my work and anything related to it are made by him now and since he ain't home, I can't ask him for ya. And I think the Kamikaze idea was scrapped anyway because you and me both had a pretty long absence before my little bro took over my work. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC)